Pocion Notarius
by meicosr
Summary: [TERMINADO!] Un fic de 2 caps! Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione amigos d siempre! Hermione kiere q Harry se de cuenta de que ella le quiere, a Ginny se le ocurre algo y... H&Hr d humor y amor! Read&Review, plis!
1. Pocion Notarius cap I

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POCIÓN NOTARIUS (cap. I)**

Simbología

- Lo que habla un personaje

_Lo que piensa un personaje_ (en este caso, Hermione)

_"Yo le quiero, le quiero desde hace muchísimo, pero él pasa olímpicamente de mí. Tengo que hacer algo para conquistarle, algo para que se fije en mí... ¡Un cambio de look! Pero¿dónde? Ay, no sé... Quizás se nota mucho o a lo mejor ni siquiera se fija en mi cambio. ¿Qué hago?"_

- Hermione...

_"Pero claro, si no hago nada, menos se fijará... Somos amigos desde siempre, pero podría pensar que lo hago por los otros dos... Pero Ron y Draco saben, o al menos sospechan, que él me gusta... Ay, no sé que hacer... ¿Por qué digo "él" en vez de decir su nombre¿Me da vergüenza aceptar que le quiero?" _

- Hermione, escúchame...

_"Luna y Ginny me podrían ayudar... Quizás, si no digo su nombre, me ayuden... A Luna no le gusta, le tiene mucho aprecio y lo trata como un hermano, pero a ella no le gusta... Bueno, un punto a mi favor. A Ginny, él le cae muy bien y también es como si fueran hermanos, pero Ginny le quería... Quizás le sigue queriendo! Ay... Tendré que pensar algo rápido porque me he enterado que una de Ravenclaw está por él, y otra de Slytherin... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Luna es de Ravenclaw¡ay, la otra se llamaba... Se lo preguntaré a Draco, el es un Slythe..." _

_- _¡Hermione, por favor!

- ¿Qué?

- Estás... embobada - dice Harry que está a mi lado mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido

- Estaba pensando...

- ¿En qué?

- En alguien "_En ti_"

- ¿En quién?

- Eso no te lo voy a decir - Y me fui de su lado para ir a buscar a Ron, Draco, Ginny y Luna

--------------------------------------------

Las chicas estaban en el baño de los prefectos, metidas en la piscina, hablando de sus respectivos novios:

- Pues sí, estaba yo sentada en los terrenos, debajo del árbol aquel del amor¿sabes cuál? - dijo Luna y Ginny asintió - Entonces se me acerca y me da un beso...

- Que mono mi hermano...

- "Ejem, ejem" - las dos se giraron y al verme, sonrieron - Hola chicas¿me puedo meter o es privado?

- Ahógate - me invitó Luna

- OK. Mirad, es que tengo un problemilla... No sé si sabéis quien me gusta... - dije mientras me metía en el agua

- Un muchacho apuesto, guapo, alto, delgado, pelo negro azabache y revuelto, ojos verde esmeralda y llamado Harry Potter, es ése¿no? - me interrumpió Ginny

- Tienes buen gusto, señorita... - dijo Luna

- Hey¡que tenéis novios!

- Sí, pero eso no significa que no nos podamos fijar en otros bombones... - añadió Ginny con una sonrisa pícara

- Ya, bueno, pero... La cuestión es como hago que se fije en mí...

- Muy fácil, córtate el pelo... - miré a Luna con una cara de incredulidad - al cero

- ¿Al cero? - preguntó Ginny

- Significa dejarme calva... - respondí yo

- No es mala idea... - respondió ella

- ¡Ginny! - ella sonrió - Se trata de estar más guapa, no horrible...

- Tú no eres horrible, estás buenísima... - dijo Luna

- ¡Lesbiana! - y le salpiqué agua en toda la cara

- Chicas, chicas, chicas... - dijo Ginny poniéndose en medio de las dos - ¡Tengo la solución y es muy fácil de hacer!

- Pensamiento Weasly,... - empezó Luna

- ...Fracaso total - acabé yo

-------------------------------------

"Dos meses después"

- Bien, la solución Weasly ya está lista... - dijo Ginny secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga

- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? - preguntó Luna

- No, pero es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió... - dijo Ginny - ¡Que se me ocurrió! - rectificó al ver nuestras caras

- Bien, confiemos que esta "cosa" (a falta de una palabra más apropiada) le haga ver a "mi bombón" que yo soy "su trufita"...

- ¡Así me gusta! La moral y la autoestima por las nubes - respondió Luna

- No me gusta llamarme así...

- Pero lo tienes que empezar a hacer si de verdad te crees con algún arma de "mujer"

- Pero no tengo ninguna...

- ¿Y ese culito¿Y esa delantera? - preguntó Luna

- ¡Lesbiana!

- Chicas, chicas, chicas...- dijo Ginny poniéndose en medio de las dos - La poción ya está lista, la poción que le hará ver a "tu sol" que tú eres "su luna"

- ¿Satélite o nombre propio? - pregunté yo

- Em... Satélite¿no? Sí, mejor, satélite... - dijo Ginny

Se produjo el silencio.

"_Esta Ginny... Presiento que no va a salir bien, no sé por qué, pero tengo esa corazonada... Me explico, estos dos meses hemos estado haciendo la poción "Notarius" que es una poción que dicha con unas frases, reacciona de una manera u otra... A ver, yo quiero que "él" se dé cuenta de que soy una chica, que soy algo más que su amiga, y que me vea como algo más...; y para eso sirve esta poción: para que el se dé cuenta de que soy "su trufita", como me llaman mis queridísimas amigas Ginny y Luna. Por supuesto, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Draco saben nada¡qué vergüenza! Pero está claro, Ginny con Draco, Ron con Luna, y Hermione con Harry¡de toda la vida! Pero él no lo ve así, será que está mejor con la asquerosa Cho Chang y con su amiga Marietta, la mariquita... Je, je, je... ¿Se nota que me caen mal? Es que solo querer salir con Harry para saber si Diggory la había nombrado antes de morir... Hay que ser hipócrita, rastrera, asquerosa, y ojalá se ahogue en su poción de famosa mundial..._"

- ¡Hermione, atiéndeme!

- ¿Qué?

- Que te la tomes ya...

- ¡Ah, sí! - cogí el vaso que me daba Ginny - Bien, he pensado que este podría ser el hechizo, leedlo:

_Ayúdame a que _

_uno de mis seres más queridos _

_se dé cuenta de que yo soy su mujer_

_y él mi futuro marido._

_-_ ¿Me estás vacilando? ((**n/a: para quien no lo sepa, esta expresión quiere decir "me estás tomando el pelo?"**)) - preguntaron Ginny y Luna a la vez

- No - respondí yo

- ¡Aquí no especificas a quien quieres embrujar!

- Ya, por eso, pero "uno de mis seres más queridos" quiere decir aquel por el que siento amor¿no?

- Si tú lo dices... - dijo Luna

- Bueno, pues allá va: mete el hechizo en el vaso y te lo bebes...

- Bien - me bebí el vaso entero y me desmayé dándole con la mano al libro de pociones "Moste Potente Potions", que se abrió por la página de la poción "Notarius"

Ginny cogió el libro y leyó una nota que antes no habíamos leído:

- ¡Luna, Luna! - dijo Ginny - ¡La hemos cagado! ((**significa "lo hemos hecho mal" o algo así**)) Mira esto:

_NOTA: Es muy importante especificar el nombre o nombres y el apellido de la persona a embrujar en el hechizo, que debe ser un poema. Si no se hace así, el hechizo puede conllevar unas consecuencias catastróficas. _

_-_ ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Luna mirándome

- Esperar... - respondió Ginny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic va a ser muy cortito, solo dos caps. Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Contádmelo en los reviews, que si no se quedará así y no se sabrá como se acaba este embrollo. Hermione está muy "enamorada" de Harry, no creéis? Y también he vuelto a poner mis tres parejas favoritas, lo siento si no os gustan, pero es que me gustan mucho. Y tal como dijeron Luna y Hermione: Pensamiento Weasly, fracaso total; en el próximo cap se verá las "consecuencias catastróficas" de la poción. También decir (o pedir disculpas) que a Hermione no la he puesto tan lista en este fic porque si se le hubiese ocurrido a ella la idea, no hubiese salido mal. Y ahora, unos pequeños spoliers:

**- ¡Harry¡Harry! Ya es de día, un nuevo día para ver como se mueve al caminar... - dijo Ron en tono soñador**

**- Ya lo sé, para ver como desliza su cuerpo entre la multitud... - respondió Harry en el mismo tono**

**- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó Ron**

**--------------------------------------------**

**- ¡Eh, Harry! No le digas esas cosas a mi Hermione - dijo Ron**

**- Tú tampoco las digas, Hermione es mía - añadió Draco**

**- ¿Qué? - dijimos las tres**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**- ¡Hermione, te quiero! - dijo Harry arrodillándose**

**- Hermione, te adoro... No le hagas caso al héroe... - dijo Ron**

**- Hermione, tú me quieres a mí¿verdad¿Verdad que sí? - dijo Draco**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**- Estaba pensando, no te lo tomes a mal, que esto ha sido culpa tuya...**

**- Ya lo sé, por eso os estoy ayudando... a que recuperéis vuestros novios y a perder "mi bombón"**

**- No tienes por qué perderlo... No le des el antídoto y ya está - dijo Luna**

**- No quiero que me quiera obligado, quiero que me quiera porque él quiere, no porque yo quiero... Así que se lo daré...**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**- ¡PARAD! - grité yo y los tres pararon y se pusieron a peinarse el pelo con la mano - ¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?**

**- ¿Pelearse por ti? - preguntó Ginny inocentemente**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya no pongo más que si no vais a saber como acaba la historia... Reviews, por favor, unos poquillos que me animen!

BEXITUS! MEICOSR


	2. Pocion Notarius cap II

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar...

**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, es que el teclado se "atasca" y se come letras... xD**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien - me bebí el vaso entero y me desmayé dándole con la mano al libro de pociones "Moste Potente Potions", que se abrió por la página de la poción "Notarius"

Ginny cogió el libro y leyó una nota que antes no habíamos leído:

- ¡Luna, Luna! - dijo Ginny - ¡La hemos cagado! ((**significa "lo hemos hecho mal" o algo así**)) Mira esto:

_NOTA: Es muy importante especificar el nombre o nombres y el apellido de la persona a embrujar en el hechizo, que debe ser un poema. Si no se hace así, el hechizo puede conllevar unas consecuencias catastróficas. _

_-_ ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Luna mirándome

- Esperar... - respondió Ginny

**POCIÓN NOTARIUS (cap. II)**

Simbología

- Lo que habla un personaje

_Lo que piensa un personaje_ (en este caso, Hermione)

Me pasé desmayada casi todo el día, desde las seis de la tarde hasta las once de la noche. Por eso no pude hacer deberes, ni estudiar, ni comprobar que la poción funcionó. Ginny y Luna se quedaron conmigo hasta que desperté y me dijeron que tampoco lo habían ido a comprobar. Así que, abatida, Ginny y yo desfilamos hacia la torre de Gryffindor mientras Luna se iba hacia su sala común. Al llegar no vimos ni a Harry ni a Ron, así que nos fuimos a dormir y a esperar que llegara un nuevo día.

--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en la habitación de los chicos:

- ¡Harry¡Harry! Ya es de día, un nuevo día para ver como se mueve al caminar... - dijo Ron en tono soñador

- Ya lo sé, para ver como desliza su cuerpo entre la multitud... - respondió Harry en el mismo tono

- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó Ron - ¿No eras tú el que decías que no te ibas a enamorar ni a fijarte en ninguna chica?

- Pues he cambiado de idea...

- ¿Y quién es?

- No te lo voy a decir...

---------------------------------

Los seis nos reunimos en el Gran Comedor:

- Hola, chicos - dijo Ginny y se acercó a Draco para darle un beso - Hola, amor...

- ¡Aparta! - le dijo Draco

- No le hables así a mi hermana - dijo Ron

- Tranquilo Ron - dijo Luna y también se acercó a él para darle un beso

- ¡Quítate de en medio! - le dijo Ron a Luna

- ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó Ginny enfadada

- Ya no me gustas - dijo Draco a Ginny

- Tú a mi tampoco - dijo Ron a Luna

- ¿Hay otra? - pregunté yo

- Sí... - respondieron los dos apartando la mirada

Entonces me fijé que Harry no había dejado de mirarme en todo el rato.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? - le pregunté

- Sí, no me había fijado nunca en lo guapa que eres - me respondió él. Yo me sonrojé al momento y Ginny y Luna me miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Ha funcionado! - dijeron las dos por lo bajo

- ¡Eh, Harry! No le digas esas cosas a mi Hermione - dijo Ron

- Tú tampoco las digas, Hermione es mía - añadió Draco

- ¿Qué? - dijimos las tres

- ¡Hermione, te quiero! - dijo Harry arrodillándose

- Hermione, te adoro... No le hagas caso al héroe... - dijo Ron

- Hermione, tú me quieres a mí¿verdad¿Verdad que sí? - dijo Draco

- Em, esto no es lo que quería yo... - dije yo afligida

- Te perdonamos¿verdad Luna? - dijo Ginny

- Siempre que encuentres el antídoto y se lo des a nuestros novios

- OK. Esta tarde lo hacemos...

-----------------------------------

En el baño de Myrtle la Llorona estábamos las tres haciendo el antídoto:

- Pásame las púas de Knarl, por favor - le dije yo a Luna

- Aquí las tienes. ¿Y dónde se las vamos a echar?

- En el zumo de calabaza de la cena¿no? - respondí yo - ¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?

- Estaba pensando, no te lo tomes a mal, que esto ha sido culpa tuya...

- Ya lo sé, por eso os estoy ayudando... a que recuperéis vuestros novios y a perder "mi bombón"

- No tienes por qué perderlo... No le des el antídoto y ya está - dijo Luna

- No quiero que me quiera obligado, quiero que me quiera porque él quiere, no porque yo quiero... Así que se lo daré...

- A lo mejor con la poción se ha dado cuenta y el antídoto no le influye o quizás ya estaba enamorado de ti antes... - dijo Luna

- Lo dudo - respondí yo

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ginny

- Porque jamás me había mirado como hoy por la mañana, era una mirada de... deseo... Y esa mirada no se la había visto nunca...

- Un adolescente capaz de controlar las hormonas cuando está en sus cabales... Interesante... - dijo Luna relamiéndose

- ¡Luna! Ron también las sabe controlar... - le dije yo

- No, en eso te equivocas... El día en que se acercó por detrás me dijo que quería hacer "ya-sabéis-qué" y me miraba de una forma que si yo no llego a estar cansada, nos acostamos debajo del árbol

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ginny - Estoy conociendo facetas de mi hermano que no sabía que existían

- ¿Draco nunca te ha dicho nada de sexo?

- No, no lo ha hecho. Supongo que tendrá miedo de Ron o de que yo piense que solo me quiere para eso... No sé, tampoco hay prisa... Pero si él no se lanza antes de final de curso, me lanzo yo...

- Bueno, esto ya está. Volvamos a la Sala Común, Ginny... ¡Adiós, Luna!

- ¡Hasta la cena!

----------------------------------

Llegamos al pasillo de la Dama Gorda y nos encontramos a los tres peleándose:

- ¡Hermione es mía!

- ¡No, mientes, me quiere a mí!

- ¡Mentira, yo soy su bombón!

- ¡PARAD! - grité yo y los tres pararon y se pusieron a peinarse el pelo con la mano - ¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?

- ¿Pelearse por ti? - preguntó Ginny inocentemente

- ¡No! Os estáis comportando como críos y haciendo que todo el mundo nos esté mirando...

- No hay nadie mirando... Bueno, no hay nadie en el pasillo...

- ¡Es un decir! Va, venga, si queréis tres Hermiones, una para cada uno, tomaos tres gotas de esto...

- ¡OK! - dijeron los tres y se fueron pasando la botellita de antídoto

Al instante, se cayeron al suelo y cinco minutos después se levantaron frotándose la cabeza:

- ¿Qué hacemos en el suelo? - preguntó Draco - ¡Ginny, mi amor! - se acercó a Ginny a darle un beso

- Os habéis caído... - dije yo

- ¿Por qué?

- Os lo contaré cenando cuando esté Luna con nosotros... - dije yo bajando la cabeza

- ¡Luna! Ese nombre me suena... ¡Ah, sí¡Si es mi novia! Voy a buscarla... - dijo Ron y me arrancó una amarga sonrisa

-----------------------------------------

Nos sentamos los seis en la mesa de Gryffindor: Draco, Ginny y Ron en un lado; Luna, Harry y yo en el otro lado

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, desembucha - dijo Ron empezando a comer

- Está bien. Ayudadme, chicas - dije yo y las dos asintieron

- ¿También estáis metidas en esto? - preguntó Draco

- Sí, pero no hasta al fondo... - respondió Ginny con una sonrisa

- Pues bien... Hace poco hicimos la poción "Notarius" para que alguien se diese cuenta de que él era...

- "Su bombón" y Hermione era "su trufita" - dijo Luna

- Buenos sobrenombres... - dijo Harry sonriendo

- Sí, pero como se le ocurrió a Ginny, pues salió mal... Ya sabéis: pensamiento Weasly, fracaso total - dijo Luna

- Lo sabemos - respondieron Draco y Harry

- ¡Oye, un respeto¡Que soy tu novio! Y vosotros dos¿qué hacéis dándole la razón?

- Es tu novia¿no? - respondió Harry

- Bueno, la cuestión es que yo me la tenía que beber habiendo puesto un hechizo donde especificara el nombre y los apellidos de esa persona, pero no los puse, si no que puse "uno de mis seres más queridos". Y como mis seres más queridos sois vosotros, pues os afectó a vosotros tres...

- ¿Y por qué tuviste que hacer esa poción?

- Para que uno de vosotros tres se diese cuenta de que yo le quiero más que como un amigo...

- ¿Y no era más fácil decirlo?

- Me daba vergüenza...

- ¿Y por quien iba esa poción? - preguntó Harry

- Por...

- ¡Díselo! - dijeron a la vez Ginny y Luna

- No puedo... Me cuesta mucho...

- ¿Se lo digo yo? - preguntó Luna

- ¡No! Está bien, ya se lo digo yo... Por... Por ti, Harry... - me callé para ver que cara ponía y vi que tenía la boca abierta - Yo quería que te dieras cuenta de que yo no solo quería ser tu amiga, pero después me di cuenta de que sería obligarte a quererme y yo no quiero eso... Así que te di el antídoto...

Silencio.

- Me puedes odiar, si quieres, no te lo prohibiré... - añadí yo bajando la cabeza mientras que él cerraba la boca y también bajaba la cabeza

- Tonta... - me dijo él aun con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Qué? - pregunté yo, levantando la cabeza

- Que eres tonta... - él levantó la cabeza - ¿Cómo te voy a odiar?

- No sé¿odiándome?

- No... Esa poción ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, no hacía falta que la hicieras para que yo me diese cuenta de que te quería como algo más que a una amiga... Te quiero desde hace muchísimo tiempo...

- Harry... - me agarré a su cuello - No me había fijado, como no dabas pistas...

- Ahora la culpa es mía¿no? - dijo él sonriendo y acariciándome el pelo

- ¡Pues claro! - dije yo soltándole y secándome las lágrimas - Sí me hubieses echado alguna mirada, o algo...

- Pero es que yo soy "un bombón" capaz de controlar mis hormonas cuando estoy en mis cabales... Pero ahora no es el caso, así que... - se acercó a mí y me besó mientras Ron y Draco sonreían y por las mejillas de Ginny y Luna corrían lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya está! Os ha gustado? Personalmente, encuentro el final muy tierno... Disculpad mi falta de modestia, pero, me gusta mucho... Ahora para que en algún review, alguien me diga que no le gusta el final... jeje xD Bueno, pues aunque sea para decirme que la peor parte es el final, quiero reviews, así que ya estáis dándole al botoncito "Go" que hay al lado de "Submit Review" abajo a la izquierda. Y desearos buenas vacaciones a los españoles! Y buen curso, creo, a los Suramericanos! (corregidme si me equivoco). Pues nada, respuestas a los reviews del cap "Poción Notarius (cap I)":

**saritaharryherm**: Bueno, pues nada, aquí está el final... Te ha gustado? Ya sabes que espero tu review... Y, quien no querría "tres bombones" para una sola? Y más si son esos tres (necesito un cubo pa' la baba...) xD Bexitus! DEWS!

**KmZilita-H**: Gracias x decirme q soy brillante, pero en verdad no lo soy... ¿Que como se me ocurren las ideas? Ni idea, lo único que sé es que cuando estoy aburrida, enfadada o triste, me viene la inspiración... Jaja xD Que raro, no? Y me alegro de hacer que te rías, de eso se trata! Bxitus! DEWS!

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent**: Me alegro que te haya encantado! Y tus deseos son órdenes, aquí está la continuación! Bxitus! DEWS!

**Anairam h/h**: Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho! Esas también son mis parejas favoritas, así que casi siempre escribiré de ellos... A no ser que salga un personaje más "guapo" que Harry (lo dudo) y me ponga yo como un personaje nuevo... xD Tu también te cuidas! Bxts!

**KrLiTa.PoTtEr**: Tú quieres que siga, pues yo sigo. xD Aquí está la continuación y el final! Espero que este último cap también te guste igual o más que el otro, jeje xD Bxitus!

**Liz Echizen**: Me alegro de haber puesto tus parejas favoritas, que también son las mías... Jejej xD Quizás no puedo decir que haya actualizado pronto, pero, mejor tarde que nunca, no? xD Bxitus!

**Kari Granger de Potter**: Pues aquí está la actualización, pero el final del embrollo se podía saber fácilmente, eh? (quiero quitarme el mérito) Yo no puedo dejar a mis parejitas sin emparejar, es decir, final feliz fijo y un hhr, pues ya está! Pero faltaría saber como, verdad? En este cap está la respuesta... xD Bxitus!

**SaraGoddes**: Y por último, my sister! (te importa que te llame así?) Pues nada, que aunque no me dejaste review en el cap anterior (léase como recordatorio para este cap), yo sé que te gustó y que lo encuentras muy "loco", a que sí? Jeje xD (Se te ocurre quien me lo ha podido decir?) A mi también me da pena que este fic sea cortito, pero es que no me gustan los fics muy largos, a ver, me gusta leerlos pero no escribirlos¿me entiendes? Bueno , lokilla, que te quiero muxo y que vivan las lokas que somos pokas! Jeje xD Dews wapixima!

Hasta el próximo fic, nos leemos...

MEICOSR


End file.
